Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 515 - Ice Spiders
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 515 - Ice Spiders is the five-hundred fifteenth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the twenty-fifth episode of Season 6. Video Overview The Notepad Kurt and Wolfie head out west, and explains accidentally saying 'Thursday' when it was Saturday last episode. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $6,024.99. He also talks about livestreaming Tuesday Far Lands or Bust episodes. Question: What would you do when an all-destroying comet would come down to earth in the next 34 days? 34 days is not a lot of time, and discussing it he runs upon a Dungeon. Not finding anything of use, Kurt also says he'd not be able to help NASA try and divert the comet. Question: I am wondering, would you ever let someone else take your place and walk for an entire day in Far Lands or Bust? If so, who! If not, why? The logistics of it would be hard, as well as Kurt would not consider whatever they did to have any effect on his journey. Finding a massive ocean of ice pock-marked with craters, Kurt gets Wolfie across and also says how the series won't go multiplayer. Question: Since we know you like the new water temples so much, will you be visiting the new End cities on Mindcrack anytime soon? Kurt thinks that nobody will be going to the End soon. He also talks about how the End feels like it does not have a reason to exist, while the Nether feels like it has a reason to him. Question: I've noticed that since you've been correcting for the x-y coordinate offset, that you've been finding more spawners again, and way more water and ice, do you think these might have any correlation? Really thinking it's just coincidence, Kurt says it's unrelated. Question: Is there anything that would make you go back and resume your Euro Truck Simulator series? The series is probably dead, although if a US trucking simulator happens he might try it. Kurt is not a fan of tycoon style gameplay at all, and that's what most of the game was on-top of its very repetitive nature and confusing signs. Question: you have said in the past you ave had a desire to learn to fly and get your pilot's license, have you considered or heard of powered paragliding, it is the lightest form of powered flight, I recently underwent training to get a license, required in Canada, but not in the US. I can tell you that if you are interested in flying but find the regulatory nature of it overwhelming, powered paragliding might be for you Kurt ponders it, and thinks it is probably pretty expensive. Kayaking is actually something Kurt would like to try, and there are some areas in Phoenix for kayaking. Question: Spiders? Spiders exist, and Kurt appreciates that, but he is also spooked by some spiders. There are some wild tarantulas and scorpions, and some snakes in Phoenix. He did have to get rid of multiple black widow spiders around his house. Trivia * The end slate links to F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Australian GP: Race and Dark Echo - Walls Closing In (PC Gameplay)